Dulce Navidad
by valeriana25
Summary: CSLN:Edward Cullen odia la navidad, detesta tener que asistir a la "cena" de navidad que su madre todos los años organiza, hasta que un encuentro con Bella Swan hace que no tenga que volver asistir nunca más.


**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

**"Contest Sintiendo la Navidad "**

Título: Dulce Navidad

Penname: valeriana25  
>Summary: Edward Cullen odia la navidad, detesta tener que asistir a la "cena" de navidad que su madre todos los años organiza, hasta que un encuentro con Bella Swan hace que no tenga que volver asistir nunca más.<p>

Pareja a trabajar: Bella y Edward.  
>Número de palabras3.312<p>

Imagen utilizada: N° 5. Esperando por ti

Canción utilizada: N° 7 Jingle Bell Rock, Hillary Duff  
>Frase utilizada: N°7. El engaño duele, pero tu traición me ha costado la vida...<p>

Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

"Tienes que venir esta noche Edward" Retumbaba la voz de mi madre en mi cráneo después de última llamada telefónica esta mañana, golpee una pequeña bola de papel que se encontraba en el suelo de la blanca alfombra de mi oficina, en lo que restregaba mi cara con mis manos.-No quiero ir….-Susurre imaginando las horas que tendría que sufrir con todas esas personas que se hacían llamar mi "familia".

Una persona normal, espera la navidad con ansia durante todo el años, los niños entran a la escuela, con la única motivación que algún día llegaran las vacaciones de navidad y con eso Santa Claus a su casa llegara, lo que ellos , esos niños pequeños y mocosos no saben, es que en realidad ese gordo que se atora en la chimenea no es papá Noel, si no su padre con sobrepeso.

No es que yo me queje, mis padres siempre me dieron buenos regalos, lo que yo escribía en la carta de navidad, al día siguiente se encontraban bajo el árbol lleno de esferas y luces brillantes… es solo que maduras, y te das cuentas de un sinfín de cosas que siendo un niño con una mentalidad simple, boba, no te das cuenta…como que tu tío acosa a tu prima, y tu madre se pelea todas las navidades con tu padre en la cocina, porque a este no le ha comprado regalo a tu madre, por haberle comprado joyas a su amante del momento.

Mi mirada viajó por toda mi oficina, centrándose en el reloj pegado en la pared, desee mentalmente que las manecillas avanzaran con una lentitud que nunca antes hubiera deseado, vaguee el pensamiento en hacerme el loco, y nunca llegar a la cena, ir a mi departamento y fantasear con la idea, de ir a la casa de todos los niños crédulos del planeta, y despertarlos justo en el momento en que sus padres dejaban sus regalos, burlándome en sus caras por lo…tontos que eran…, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara…hasta que el teléfono sonó sacándome de mi dulce ensoñación.

-Diga—Mi mal humor se podía escuchar a kilómetros, mis ojos se cerraron, y mi cabeza empezó a doler, cuando escuche la siempre dulce voz de mi mama.

-Hola mamá—Intente contestar en un humor, que no diera a entender a mi madre, que preferiría ir a un zoológico como comida de león, que a la "bonita" cena de navidad, que todo los años hacia con tanta dedicación y amor.

-Cariño, ha pasado algo horrible, el bacalao* que prepare se me saló, no existe manera en hacer uno nuevo en dos horas, así que ¿Podrías pasar al supermercado por uno cuando venga de camino?—Edward contrólate, es tu madre, no es cualquier mujer, es tu madre, un chasquido me saco de mis pensamientos, genial, había roto el único lápiz que tenía en toda la oficina.

-Claro mamá, ¿Cuántos envases quieres que compre?—Me sorprendió por un momento lo pacifica que mi voz se escucho, bueno, en fin, siempre fui un buen actor, de hecho, no sé porque extraña razón me inscribí en Harvard, en la carrera de ecónomo, y no en Julliard, sería el actor más guapo del momento y aparecería en una película de vampiros.

-Con dos envases, hay Edward, eres un amor, me acabes de salvar.-Le sonreí socarronamente al teléfono.-No te preocupes mamá, para eso están los hijos.-_Para ser tu servidumbre personal_, pensé, más no lo agregue.

-¡Alto! Antes que cuelgues, no se te ocurra si quiera abrir la boca, para decir que el bacalao no lo hice yo ¿Entendiste?, me harías quedar en ridículo frente a toda la familia de tu padre, y si eso pasara Edward, me tendría que resignar a nunca tener nietos, ¡Porque te castro!—Pase saliva de manera ruidosa.

-Claro y preciso.—Conteste, escuche como fue cortada la llamada.

Bueno, debo admitir que no siempre odie la navidad, hubo un tiempo, en que incluso no me parecía desagradable, todo empezó un día, tenia diecisiete años, era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y casi todo el mundo quería ser mi amigo.

La nieve comenzaba a caer, anunciando que la navidad estaba próxima, fui, como todo adolecente al instituto con flojera el último día en que se impartirían clases.

El salón de ciencias, era un reverendo hielo, el profesor Vanner hablaba y hablaba, y hablaba, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que nadie le hacía caso? A no, si es cierto, la patito feo Swan escribía en su cuaderno como si la vida dependiera de ello, nota mental Edward, tratarla bien una semana antes del examen, para que te dejara "Echarle el visto bueno" a su examen, sin embargo, todavía faltaba algunos meses para eso, así que un poco de diversión no hace daño.

Me levante de mi asiento provocando un molesto chirrido de la baca contra el suelo, y me senté justo a lado de Swan, tenía una apuesta que cumplir,_ "Solo te la vas a tirar Cullen, relájate"_, me decía internamente, _"¿Se sentirá mal, sin mientras me la tiro, le pongo una bolsa en la cabeza?"_

-Hola Bella—La salude con el nombre que meses atrás, me había dicho que le gustaba que la llamaran, esta se volteo rápidamente, moviendo su pelo castaño, para encararme, no lo hubiera hecho, su cara, cada centímetro de su piel facial estaba cubierta de barros, en algunos casos rojos, en otros blancos, unos gruesos lentes de armazón cubrían sus ojos castaños, y sus dientes tenían frenillos, con uno que otro pedazo de comida atorados, considere echarme para atrás.

-Hola Edward—Intentó no mostrar emoción alguna, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas las delataron, genial, estaba muerta por mí.

-Oye, estaba viendo, si me podrías ir a ayudar, a empezar a plantear el proyecto de ciencias, tu sabes, para que lo empiece a hacer en las vacaciones.—Ella lo pensó un momento, algo no se le hacia raro, "Claro Edward, tu nunca haces nada" habló mi voz interior, pero sin embargo ella respondió.

-Hum ..Claro Edward.—Contestó después de un momento, dándome una sonrisa, que la hacía ver no _tan_ fea.

-Genial, nos vemos en el gimnasio a las once, después del almuerzo ¿Te parece?—Hable recogiendo mis cosas y metiéndolas en mi mochila, el timbre sonó, saliendo del salón sin siquiera dejarla contestar.

En pocos segundos se me olvido Swan del pensamiento, no era una persona, que se te quedara en la mente como alguien muy importante, camine a la mesa de siempre, donde Tanya, líder del equipo de porristas, se encontraba, al verlas desvié mi camino, y salí de la cafetería, enfrentándome con el crudo frío de invierno.

Busque por todas las jardineras, buscando encontrar una tonta flor que no se hubiera quemado por el atroz frío, solo había una margarita, medio muerta y marchita, me encogí de hombros, al tiempo que la arrancaba a la pobre planta de la tierra, de la cual ya casi se encontraba desprendida, entre en la cafetería, mi cuerpo agradeció el cambio de temperatura en lo que caminaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Tanya. James, jugando con uno de sus rizos de manera distraída.

Llegue alado de Tanya y le ofrecí la flor.—Una flor para otra flor.—Dije, recordando una frase, que vi de reojo en internet. A Tanya se le iluminaron los ojos por un momentos, y su boca se abrió en una "O" perfecta, mi corazón latió a mil por hora.

-Aii ¡Mi vida!—Mi sonrisa creció de una manera que casi abarcar mi cara entera.-Que pendejo—Mi sonrisa desapareció de mi cara como si nunca hubiera existido.

-¿Pendejo?—Pregunte un poco desconcertado, esta soltó una dulce melodía.—Tontito, James acaba de pedirme si quería ser su novia, llegas tarde.—Soltó como si fuera algo muy cómico.

De ahí, no paso mucho, me tire a Swan, gané la apuesta, debó admitirlo, me sentí una mierda de persona cuando la vi llorando por los pasillos después de que se diera cuenta, que no era más que la parte de una apuesta, y arruinó la navidad para mí por el resto de mi vida, cuando el Jefe Swan llego a mi casa, con una pistola en su mano, culpándome por haber embarazado a su hija, después de eso, no supe más de la pobre mujer, solo se que mi padre se arregló con el Jefe Swan . Cada maldita Navidad me torturo pensando si habré arruinado el futuro de la granosa Bella, que el único pecado que cometió fue querer como ninguna otra chica lo había hecho.

Me pare de la silla reclinable de mi despacho justo a las siete y media de la noche, con un dolor punzante en la espalda, y un tronido de esta reclamando por el mal trato que le daba, me rasque la nuca, tome mi abrigo y mi portafolio, en lo que salía de mi oficina.

-Buena navidad Señor Cullen.—Irina, mi secretaria me dijo al yo pasar por enfrente de ella, me batió sus enormes pestañas, intentando ser seductora, ¿Cómo hago para que entienda que lo que nosotros tuvimos fue un siempre tirón?

-¿Qué tiene de buena la navidad Irina? No seas absurda si quieres conservar tu trabajo.—Conteste sin ni siquiera voltearla a ver, mi mal humor estaba llegando a unos niveles incluso insospechados para mí.

Me monte en mi volvo, apretando el acelerador a fondo, encendí en radio, sintonizándolo en mi estación favorita, ¿Acaso la vida no me quiere? Porque tienen que poner sus putas canciones de navidad, sonaba . _Jingle Bell Rock_de Hillary Duff, con lo que odiaba a esa tipa, era un día normal, amanecía, atardecía y anochecía, el único factor variable era que era Navidad, pero ¿Eso que?.

Había un tráfico como nunca, todas las calles estaban cubiertas con luces de diferentes tonalidades y en el radio solo había villancicos, ¿Esta era una treta para matarme? , Zigzagueé entre el tumulto de carros, hasta poder salir de la avenida principal, e introducirme en calles secundarias, intentando evitar el tráfico. En la calles miles de "Santas" se encontraban, esperando que un niño con sus padres llegaran para que este pidiera sus deseos, aparque en frente de uno, baje por completo la ventanilla del carro.

-Eres un maldito timador de niños.—Grite en lo que le pintaba el dedo, y subía el parabrisas del carro, arrancando a toda velocidad. Actuaba de una manera infantil, pero era lo único que disfrutaba haciendo en estas fechas.

Aparque en el supermercado, sintiendo el drástico cambio de temperatura de mi carro, a el frío invernal del exterior, corrí como desquiciado al establecimiento.

-Buenas noches.—Una señorita me saludó a la entrada, le dedique una sonrisa, tome mi carrito, empezando a recorrer todos los pasillos con calma, entre más tarde llegara a esa tonta cena, mejor.

Estaba entretenido viendo los datos nutrimentales de una mermelada, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe que me empujó, haciendo que tirara la mermelada al suelo, y esta estallara, en miles de fragmentos de vidrio y manchas rojas por todos lados.

-Que carajo…- Grite, volteándome a ver al estúpido que me había hecho hacer eso, no encontré a nadie, hasta que baje la mirada, encontrándome con una niña de pelos cobrizos, mirándome con aprensión.

-Lo siento mucho señor.—Empezó a hablar en su infantil voz, puede que sea todo un Grinch, más no podía enojarme con una niña como esta, mi mirada se suavizó, le dedique una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes.—Le dije, a unos cuantos metros, una mujer venía corriendo, con la cara sonrojada a causa del frío, tomo la mano de la niña con firmeza, y la vio con reproche.

-Lo sentimos, nosotros pagaremos la mermelada, no se preocupe.—Empezó a hablar, levantando la vista para verme, en ese momento, sentí como mi mundo paraba unos segundos, y después se ponía en marcha, solo para poder escuchar otra vez su dulce voz. Su pelo castaño, era brilloso y tenia cierto destellos pelirrojos, y cada fracción de su cara completaba a otra, todo esto eran iluminados por unos hermosos ojos cafés, que me dejaron embobados por un momento.

-No se preocupe por eso, yo lo pagare.—Conteste, intentando no ser tan tímido, y tartamudear en lo que hablaba, la muchacha se me quedó viendo por un momento, como su intentara reconocerme de algún lado.

-¿Nos conocemos?—Interrogue después de un rato, en el que ella me miro, esta negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Perdone a Renesme, es una niña muy activa, pero no se preocupe, yo pagare la mermelada. —Denegué su ofrecimiento por unos minutos, hasta que se me hiso imposible ganarle, quedando que ella la pagaría, tomo de la mano a su hija, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

-Que mujer tan guapa.— Continué mi recorrido, metiendo en mi carrito, algunas cosas que hacían falta en mi departamento, y dos bandejas de bacalao recién hecho, fui a la caja, donde me lo cobraron.

Salí del estacionamiento, con mucha dificultad, ya que al parecer, muchas personas habían tenido que salir al supermercado a último momento como yo, así que después de esquivar algunos carros, conseguí salir, en la esquina de la calle, se encontraba la muchacha que encontré en el supermercado, se abrazaba a si misma, y miraba distraídamente la calle, mire a su alrededor, sin poder encontrar a su hija, me pare, y abrí la ventana.

-¿Quieres que te de un aventón?—Esta pareció despertar de su sopor, centrando su mirada en mi, sonrió y camino hacia mi dirección.

-Sí, por favor.—Al parecer, esta navidad no iba ser tan mala, baje los seguros del carro, ella abrió rápidamente la puerta, introduciéndose en el carro.

-¿Y tu hija?—Solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Se fue a pasar la navidad con mi mejor amiga, la recogió en el supermercado, pero yo tenía que volver a casa por los regalos.—Contestó, asentí, mirando fijamente la carretera.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?—Me dijo, y comencé a tomar la dirección donde indico, un poco extrañado que viviera tan a las afueras de la ciudad,.

Como por la mitad del camino, en la que permanecimos en un silencio sepulcral, de su bolsa saco un termo y lo abrió.

-¿Quieres? Es chocolate caliente—Olía bien, y hiso agua la boca, así que asentí sin meditarlo mucho, vertió un poco de el liquido café en la tapa de el embase, acercándomelo, tome un leve sorbo esperado que estuviera que estuviera hirviendo, pero no, estaba en la temperatura ideal.

-¿Tu no vas a tomar?—Comente mirando de reojo, que ella cerraba el envase cuando le devolví a la tapa, negó con la cabeza.

-No, te di lo último.— Estábamos llegando a una parte boscosa, llena de nieve, donde ni una sola luz se asomaba más que la luz de los faroles del auto.

-¿Segura que tú casa es por aquí?—No me respondió nada, en este momento pensé que no sabía ni siquiera como se llamaba, abrí la boca para preguntarle cuando ella me interrumpió.

-Si, si, justo ahí, estaciona ¿Si?—Miré con extrañeza el lugar, no había nada, más que un camino infestado de nieve, moví el auto y lo estacione, cuando una especie de sopor me empezó a invadir, un sueño que no podía controlar, mis parpados luchan por cerrarse.

-¿Qué le pusiste a la bebida?—Mi voz salió gangosa, casi no se escuchaba, esta sonrió, más no era una sonrisa dulce, macabra, quedaría perfecto para describirla.

-¿Yo? Yo no le puse nada.—El sarcasmo se escuchaba en su voz, salió del auto y lo rodio, poniéndose justo enfrente de mí, en ese momento me di cuenta que no me podía mover, la frustración se apodero de mi ser, quería correr, golpear más no podía hacer nada. Abrió la puerta, me jaló, sacándome del auto, dejándome tirado en la fría nieve.

-¿Te acuerdas de Bella?, ¿La pobre niña fea que embarazaste?—Empezó a hablar, mi cuerpo se tensó más si eso era posible, camino alrededor de mi, hasta que su bota, me pateó la cara con fuerzas. –Déjame informarte que esa soy yo, ¿No me reconociste Edward? ¿No reconociste a tu hija?—No entendía de lo que hablaba, mi mente viajo a esa pequeña niña de cabello de igual color que el mío, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya captaste por dónde va la cosa, el punto es que arruinaste mi vida Edward, yo te amaba.— Siguió hablando, de su bolsa saco una pequeña una navaja, jugando distraídamente con ella entre sus manos.

-Sabes, en el momento que mi padre se enteró de mi embarazo me botó de la casa, y la universidad donde tenía una beca no me aceptó con mi bebe, en pocas palabras me quitaste mi futuro Edward, en lo que me motivaba a seguir cada vez que un tonto me decía lo fea que estaba.—Su voz estaba impregnada de un profundo resentimiento.—Mientras que tu tenias tu bonito cuarto en Harvard y estudiabas, yo trabajaba de mesera para poder mantener a tu hija.—Para estas alturas Bella gritaba descontroladamente, me hincó a mi lado, dándome una dulce sonrisa, haciendo mi cuerpo estremecer, al punto que casi parece que me estaba convulsionando.

-Llevó planeando este día desde hace meses, el día que te vi de lejos saliendo del edificio donde trabajabas.—Comentó, tomo mi mano con delicadez, si no supiera el terrible resentimiento que me guardaba, pensaría que con ternura, tomo la navaja entre sus manos, pasándola por mi muñeca, provocando que un rio de sangre brotara de la herida, repitió el proceso en la otra muñeca.

-¿Sabes? La navidad en que me entere que estaba embarazada, me la pase esperando en mi casa esperando a que llegaras, todavía recuerdo _**mi sombra reflejada en el suelo de madrea de la sala, iluminada por el pequeño árbol de navidad que tenía a mi espalda**_, mi padre me dijo que ibas a venir por mí, que eso le había dicho tu padre, más nunca escuche tocar el timbre anunciando tu llegada.—Se paro, y volvió a rodearme, viéndome con un odio, un odio que supe que ganármelo me había llevado a la muerte.

-**El engaño me dolió Edward, la ilusión que me creaste al creer que me amabas, pero tu traición, dejarme sola con tu hija, te ha costado la vida**, si yo no la disfruto, ¿Por qué la tendrías que disfrutar tú?—Se inclinó hacía mi, pasando su navajo por mi cuello, borbotones de sangre comenzaron a manchar la nieve.—Si no te desangras, el frío te matara.—Tomo las llaves del carro de mi mano, y comenzó a caminar hacia el carro, cuando abruptamente se detuvo, pensó en algo un momento.-A, por cierto, feliz navidad.—Se subió al auto, dejándome solo en la fría nieve.

Yo sabía que tendría que tener una razón por odiar tanto la navidad…ahora ya lo sé.

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado en verdad, y tener un hermoso voto de su padre, que hará que esta escritora suba un poco su ego. :P

-La organizadora del concurso me dio permiso para acortar el número de palabras requeridas.

-La organizadora del concurso me dio permiso para modificar mi frase seleccionada.

¡Qué tengan una buena navidad llena de regalos! ¿A quién le importa el verdadero significado de esta fecha cuando te dan un par de pantalones nuevos? :D

_Atte::valeriana25_


End file.
